Viewing objects rearward of a vehicle is typically done by looking into a rear-view mirror mounted inside the vehicle. The vehicle body and the limited range of the mirror may create blind spots. The driver must consult side view mirrors and physically turn his head to get a more complete view of objects rearward of the vehicle. Moreover, the reflected images are two-dimensional, and appear in reverse (i.e., the left side of an object to the rear of the vehicle appears on the right side of the reflected image of the object, etc.). Some mirror assemblies are configured to decrease the problem of reflected headlights at night, by having a lever that may be used to slightly change the position of the mirror, or are equipped with sensors that automatically dim the mirror when light is detected from the rear, thereby reducing glare.